Demon's Call
by Z.A.G
Summary: This is just something where I'm going to be posting up poems about Vincent. LOL I don't know if you'd say they're good or not but read and let me know. (5 poems up)
1. Vincent's Darkest Thought's

Howdy y'all! You might know me from the story Cry Of Eternity **Sweat drop** If you've read that story. Well, due to some unforeseen case of the good ol' writers block, I had to find something to take my mind off of it. But never fear everyone, I just have to find a way to finish my next chapter on Cry Of Eternity. I have everything figured out but the ending of it. Anyway let's right this.

Vincent's Darkest Thoughts

The night is my ally,

The day is my enemy.

When darkness falls, I'll come out,

I'll hear you scream, and hear you shout.

For all that I am,

I'm nothing but the damned.

My gift is immortality,

Although I lose sight of reality.

I'll hunt you at night,

Listening you scream in fright.

I'll come at you from behind,

I'll grab hold of you, claiming you're mine.

I'll sink my fangs into your neck,

And watch your blood pour onto the deck.

You'll struggle for a moment or two,

While I drink your blood as my stew.

Soon after, you'll go limp in my arms,

Thanks to my fangs charms.

I'll suck your body dry,

Escape me? You can't even try.

I'm a freak, an animal, a monster,

I'm really just a simple creature feeding on it's prey.

I'll leave for the night, but forever remember these words,

Soon…I'll be coming after you too.

Well everyone I hope you like that poem. I know that this would represent a really screwed up Vincent. But I was in some sort of dark, vampirish mood. Tell me what you think of this. I don't care if you flame me or not because to tell ya the truth I don't think I can write poems to begin with lol.


	2. Lament Of Valentine

__

Lament Of Valentine

By: Zack G. (Z.A.G.)

I have no feelings, have no soul,

My heart is as black as coal.

My hands are stained with blood,

My life is as worthless as mud.

People stare at me, wondering what I am,

I'm a demon, a person who's damned.

Inside this empty shell crawls a monster,

I hide it inside with all the strength I can muster.

Memories of my horrid past haunt me to no end,

Dreams and reality seem to blend.

I used to be full of confidence and pride,

Now I have streaks down my cheeks from when I've cried.

People used to fear my name,

Things have changed, it's no longer the same.

All bad things, I'd be the one who gets the blame,

Just because of the people I've slain.

They no longer see the man underneath this crimson cloak,

Not evening caring how my heart was broke.

Blame them I cannot, for I am no longer that lad,

For that, I'm actually glad.

Now everyone will be able to see this dreaded thing,

Treating me as if I'm nothing.

The pain I go through, I'd go through again,

Just to atone for my god awful sin.

I'll wait an eternity till my scars are mend,

As long as I'm worthy to be with these people... my friends.

They don't stare at me like the others do,

They see me as fascinating and something new.

So now I'll lay down to atone,

I'll sleep an eternity in this coffin made of stone.

When my being is no longer driven by malice,

Perhaps then, I'll be able to find some solace.

And that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed this poem! I don't know if it's any good. Maybe I should try writing one about a different character. lol. Well see y'all later!


	3. Confuse Me So

Umm… helllo ya'll or person lol. I see someone actually like my poems. Well I got another one for ya. It's about Vincent, (Of Coarse) Talking about a certain someone. Can ya guess who it is? I bet it isn't hard really.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 7

__

Confuse Me So

By: Zack

What people see under this cloak is a demon,

But you actually consider me human.

People get uncomfortable when I am near,

But you try and make me stay as if I'm something dear.

I hide my emotions, acting like an empty shell,

You try your hardest to break the spell.

You're always happy when I'm around,

You always know where I am, even when I don't make a sound.

They would always team us up, thinking I don't mind,

Your perkiness and your attitude is so unkind.

You always find a way to stick close to me like glue,

I find myself wishing I'm not paired up with you.

But I know the truth when I look into your eyes,

They're asking for love in silent cries.

I don't understand what it is you see,

You don't know a thing about me.

You're too young and I'm too old,

Not to mention I'm so cold.

My mind is spinning in confusion,

As I try to figure out what caused your infatuation.

Lately I begin to find you annoying,

With you constantly tell me 'I'm so boring'

I ignore you and try to push you away,

But you try to find a place in my heart to stay.

Then you leave and something feels amiss,

I ask what I did to deserve this.

Then I look up into the clouds above,

There I see your smirking face, and realize I'm in love.

Well that's it for now. I hope ya liked it. Can ya guess who it is he's talking about? I bet ya can lol. It's so simple. There's only one person he can be talking about. Well let me know what ya think of this. TTNU (Till The Next Update)


	4. Your Reaper

Howdy y'all! Looks like I got another one for ya. I wrote it this morning. I have to admit though it's not one of my better works. It's kind of well lame but I decided to post it anyway. LOL My others are so much better but here we go anyway

__

Your Reaper

Revenge is all I'm searching for,

Dieing by my hands, I wish nothing more.

You've made my life a hell more then one way,

Death is the only price you can pay.

You've taken my humanity,

In place, you gave me immortality.

I'll live till the end of time,

Always remaining in my prime.

That is something I don't want,

Living a real life like this, I cannot.

What this is, is far worse then any curse,

I'll go on living in sorrow and remorse.

I'll have to watch my friends die of old age,

They'll be in the book of my life, just a simple page.

I've often thought of suicide,

Taking a cowards way out, I can't decide.

You've giving me these eyes of a demon,

Leaving everyone thinking I'm not human.

In the depth of these crimson eyes,

I hold my endless silent cries.

But far worse, you've giving me something more,

Something powerful, something that's a horror.

They haunt my soul, haunt my mind,

The twist my thoughts in a tight bind.

The live inside me, running through my veins,

Forcing their way out, causing intense pains.

These demons that I had no choice but to take,

Shall be you're greatest mistake.

With these demons, I shall end your life,

Their claws will cut through you like a sharp knife.

You're my creator, my maker,

Forcing me to become the reaper.

I shall end this feeling of pain,

When I make your blood shower like rain.

Remember this warning Hojo, for it's the only one you'll hear.

The reaper is near..

Alright y'all that's it. I hope you enjoyed it lol. Back into my morbid type poems after my last one. Well Tell me what ya think of this one. TTNO (Till The Next One!)


	5. What You've Won

Howdy! Well after a long wait I finally got another one written up.  
And get this, it's not really that sad either. Well I hope you enjoy it. It  
only took me a few minutes to actually come up with it once I got started.  
So here we go.  
  
What You've Won  
  
The final battle is finally won,  
Upon the rising sun.  
All around me I hear everyone's cheers.  
Down their faces, drops happy tears.  
As much as I try, I can't share their happiness,  
Knowing that I'll soon be lost in loneliness.  
When this is all over, we'll each go our separate way,  
Once our leader is finished with what he has to say.  
We reminisce about our journey that is now finished,  
Now that the great evil is finally banished.  
We share a silence for the flower girl we hold dear,  
How cold I must seem, not able to give one diamond tear.  
Then the time comes when we separate from each other,  
Each of us wishing to remain together.  
I remain in my place, watching you all leave,  
We'll all be together again, at least I believe.  
Then my crimson eyes see you standing there,  
Our eyes lock, a look we share.  
Crimson meets misty grey,  
Each of us silent, not knowing what to say.  
You take a step closer to me,  
Lowering my face to better see.  
You stop in front of me with your head hung low,  
Shivering a bit as the wind begins to blow.  
You say not to go back to the coffin where I'll waste away,  
Telling me you can give me a better place to stay.  
I remain silent, as the confusion sets in,  
What am I to say? Where should I begin?  
Before my answer, you grab my hand, my body you start dragging,  
As you silently whisper, 'I'll give you a reason for living.'  
My eye widen as I realize what you're doing,  
The woman hidden under the young ninja is finally showing.  
You know my story,  
Know my pain.  
You know of my lost love,  
The one I wish to see again.  
You know my life was resting on the trigger of the gun,  
Now you're showing me it's only just begun.  
And after that's all been said and done,  
My heart is what you've won.  
  
Well that's it y'all. Hope you enjoyed this poem. See this wasn't so  
sad. 


	6. Key To Happiness

Howdy y'all! Well I haven't written one of these in a long while. But I got another one, It's very good because I haven't sat three days trying to make it up like all the others. But hey, I did this one because I had nothing better to do and my mind is all jumbled up not letting me come up with the next chapters to me other fics. So that time again, something to take my mind off my fics and stuff so yea.

**__**

Key To Happiness

Was there a time in my life when I felt joy,

Perhaps years ago when I was that shameless boy.

When I wanted to become something great,

Now I'm just another person filled with hate.

The people I have come to call my friends,

Even before I had made any amends.

Are no longer with me,

Forever alone, I shall be.

No one is here to listen to my lament,

Just the engraved words on the cement.

Their names each carved in their headstones,

Under the ground, lays nothing but their bones.

For years I've watched everyone grow older,

Forcing my heart to become colder.

Their live pass with the flow of time,

My destiny is such a crime.

The man I once called a leader,

The one who loved that female fighter.

His name was Cloud,

He lived out his life proud.

Tifa had shed everyone's life with light,

Making the darkest depths of my heart bright.

Loving her family and friends until the day she died,

When her time came, everyone had cried.

Now I watch their grand children grow,

Their eyes are bright, without an once of sorrow.

How long I wished to be able to have some of my own,

It would make me happy from what I've been shown.

But these words, are the ones I share,

Life is simply not fair.

I shall never have a single child,

I'm too much of a beast, deserving to live in the wild.

Never free,

Never me.

This life is just a prison,

One I have to live until I'm forgiven.

I shall force my way out,

My demons begin to shout.

I take out the key to my happiness,

The coolness of the metal has such a wicked friendliness.

I can claim my happiness with just one finger,

Just a simple pull of the trigger.

The gun held up to my head,

About to pump it full of lead.

I close my eyes as the demons shout in terror,

Their fear in itself is a simple pleasure.

For when I'm gone, they will disappear,

With a simple click I'll have nothing else to fear.

Before I realize what I've done,

My mind dies on the count of one.

I feel no more pain, no more sadness,

I'm gone from the world, having found my happiness.

Whoa... Didn't think I'd have it turn out like this heh heh. Well uh... well I can actually see Vincent doing this sometime later in his life. Um... so yea. I hope y'all enjoyed this here poem. Review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
